Dos héroes, un villano y ¿un chico normal?
by Marga16
Summary: Pues veras, ¿que pasa cuando un villano se enamora de un pelirrojo muy asustadizo y dos héroes lo quieren impedir?
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen.**

_**si, Flaky en este Fic es hombre, y me decidí por hacer un fic de comedia romance con algo de gore también, espero que lo disfrutes y me des tu opinión.**_

* * *

><p>Happy tree , sin duda un lugar tranquilo y modesto, lleno de felicidad y paz, pero, en todo lugar siempre debe de a ver alguna "pequeña cuestión" si exacto, los ciudadanos del lugar vivían feas y dolorosas muertes, pero, al día siguiente despertaban vivos como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿porque?, pues nadie lo sabe en realidad, dicen que fue un hechizo que lanzo algún mago para vengarse de dicho pueblo por desterrarlo, pero ese no es el tema, de lo que vamos a hablar es de un romance entre un famoso villano y un chico normal, romance que intentaran romper los famosos súper héroes que hacen del pueblo un lugar decente, ¿preguntas quienes son?, !si exacto!, Splendont y Splendid.<p>

* * *

><p>"siempre es lo mismo..."- pensaba aquel chico pelirrojo, en realidad estaba molesto porque que en las clases de fútbol nunca lo elegían, era bastante malo pateando aquel endemoniado balón negro con blanco.<p>

-oye tu...-le susurro a penas audible un chico mas alto que el, de cabellera morada, si Toothy el dientón, como lo solían llamar los chicos "malos de la clase" yo solo los veía como unos patéticos sin vida, unos…unos…bobos, si eso, bobos, ya no me juzguen no soy bueno insultando-

-¿pasa algo?- pregunte con curiosidad-

-Flaky... ¿a ti también te molesta este deporte? -pregunto haciendo una mueca de disgusto al nombrar aquel odioso deporte que tanto le costaba a el también.

-Si la verdad es que me ha jodido bastante...- al decir eso me sobe un poco la rodilla, esta lastimada de tantas caídas que me he hecho, ¡ah! Y para que decir las caídas que me han causado los "bobos" los agresores de la clase.

-Uuff-suspiro tranquilo el peli-morado- somos dos amigo.

* * *

><p>El día paso rápidamente para la sorpresa de Flaky, el creía que seria mas cansado, pero por suerte no fue así, salió de clases caminando normalmente como siempre lo ha hecho, tranquilo con algo de miedo como siempre, en eso no cambiaba mucho de el, aun era un asustadizo no como antes en la primaria que hasta el sonido de alguna cosa cayendo al piso haciendo un sonido sordo, hacia que el pobre niño se escondiera en lo primero que veía, ahora en la actualidad era bastante lindo, algunas chicas se morían por salir con el, pero le gustaba mas pasar su tiempo a solas y gastar su tiempo libre en sus clases de defensa personal, le preocupaba bastante su seguridad, era muy paranoico, ¿lo malo?, no le servían de nada ya que no tenia la suficiente seguridad como para atacar a alguien.<p>

-me gustaría no ser así de solitario- susurro para si mismo lo dicho.

Cuando menos lo pensaba este lindo joven se tropezó con otra persona.

-!lo siento! soy tan torpe !disculpame!- dijo muriéndose de la vergüenza.

-oye enano mira por donde y con quien te cruzas- le hablo desde arriba un chico atractivo, mas viejo que el de seguro unos dos o tres años mas grande, cabellera verde, piel algo bronceada...!espera! ¿!Que estoy pensando!?. Como que mientras pensaba puse una cara boba por que el me miraba algo extraño mientras levantaba una ceja y reía bajito.

-como sea- me recompuse y lo mira correctamente- me tengo que ir- me voltee y empecé a caminar pero antes de irme mire me voltee para verlo- aah y una cosa usted es el torpe por tropezarse así conmigo-dicho eso le hice un gesto grosero y empecé a caminar, si, yo se que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero lo que mas me sorprende es que pude decirle aquello.

-oye enano sabes con quien te metes?!-de repente agarro mi brazo y me hizo verlo, claro, me sonroje al instante y lo mire.

-¿me estoy metiendo con un viejo muy malhumorado? -levante una ceja mientras lo miraba aun sonrojado.

-¿!acaso no me conoces?! !soy Fliqpy el gran asesino!- en ese momento sentí pánico, baje la mirada y vi su camisa manchada de algo rojo...es... ¿es salsa de tomate?.

-¿oye eso es salsa de tomate?.

-¿salsa...?-agarro su camisa y la observo- puto Splendid me mancho de salsa mientras trataba de escapar-me miro- me tiro un balde grande de pura salsa de tomate-hizo una mueca de asco al decir eso- Nu-nunca te metas con su bellota de la suerte…Nunca.

-uff que alivio yo creí que mataste a alguien –empecé a reír algo nervioso mientras me rascaba la nuca, y me sorprendía que se pudiera meter con tal "héroe" ya que en vez de salvarte, te mata.

-en verdad si mate a alguien...y estoy por matar a otro- sonrió como maniático y yo pues…lo mire incrédulo-.

-estas loco- al decir eso solo me voltee con toda la gracia del mundo, casi me caigo, pero no importo y seguí caminando, escuche pisadas tranquilas detrás mío, voltee la mirada un poco y lo vi siguiéndome, levante una ceja extrañado por eso, suspire y empecé a caminar mas deprisa, ¡oh no!, ¡un acosador me sigue!

- ¿por que caminas tan rápido enano me tienes miedo?-preguntó burlón.

- ¿yo no se por que me sigue...acaso me quiere acosar?

Fliqpy levanto una ceja mientras reía divertido, era el único chico o persona que le había contestado y vivía para contarlo, le empezaba a caer bien este chico, tal vez se divertiría un rato y luego vería que hacer con el. Flaky solo seguía caminando mas asustado la verdad, no se sentía muy cómodo con ese hombre, pero entre pensamientos no se dio cuenta que el villano maléfico de atrás estaba noqueado en el suelo por un chico de cabello azul.

-bueno entonces...-Flaky se dio la vuelta para verlo lo cual solo vio una triste y decepcionante escena donde el peli verde yacía en el suelo pisoteado por el azulito, lo cual le dio mucha risa- hahaha…no puedo creerlo.

-joven ciudadano acaso esta... ¿este ser malvado roba bellotas…le hizo algún daño?-pregunto cordialmente Splendid, alias "la ardilla azul".

-no- respondí secamente- ya... ¿ya me puedo ir? esto de seguro es una mala broma.. ¿Donde están las cámaras? –empecé a ver para todos lados en busca de tales "cámaras" que obviamente no habían.


	2. Corazón roto

**Advertencia: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen.**

Cierro mis ojos cansados, solo por un minuto, solo uno basta para recordarlo a él. Estoy sentado en el asiento del medio, en una fila de seis, suspiro pesadamente pues la clase que estaba dando el profesor ya la había estudiado en casa y todas las preguntas que hacia el maestro, las respondía sin ningún esfuerzo, si, siempre era así, la misma rutina de todos los días, llegar a casa a estudiar la clase del día siguiente, seguro mi vida es tan interesante.

Suspiro.

Después de que lo conocí he suspirado tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta y siento que algún día me desinflare, sin embargo, desde aquella vez no lo he vuelto a ver, ha pasado ya tres semanas, supongo que aquel intento fallido de Héroe ha hecho algo con él, aprieto mi lápiz, no entiendo de donde salió aquel sentimiento de enojo, que yo recuerde muy bien me caía súper mal aquel peli verde engreído, sin ganas y sin mucho humor me dejo caer apoyando mi cabeza en mis brazos en la mesa de trabajo suspirando sin ganas y dando un gemido desconsolador, ¡quiero verlo!, no se que hizo ese verdecito conmigo pero quiero volver a ver su estúpida cara de idiota, nada de esto tiene sentido, solo hablamos en un corto periodo de tiempo, no entiendo que es lo que hizo que me sienta así, estoy loco, de seguro es eso.

* * *

><p>El día termina, lo sentí muy lento. Junto conmigo camina Toothy, Cuddles y Truffles, mas atrás vienen tres chicas hablando de sus cosas como chicos, maquillaje y ropa que ha salido a la moda, no se porque pero en mi cabeza solo se repite la palabra "chicos" esto es malo… a mi nunca me gustaron los chicos, creía que yo era asexual.<p>

— Si llegas con esa cara a la casa de Giggles de seguro su mamá se asustara al verte Rojito.¬— Me saco de mis pensamientos Toothy, fruncí un poco el ceño pero tenia razón, debía de tener una cara espantosa al estar pensando esas cosas.

— Si tienes razón, mejor me la cambio por otra, acaso por aquí ¿hay una tienda de caras? — Sonrió divertido al ganarme algunas carcajadas por parte de mis amigos.

— Tal vez, por aquí…sigues derecho y doblas a la izquierda, te fijas en una tienda llamada la "cara idiota", si esa es perfecta para ti rojito. — Ofreció "cordialmente" nuestro amigo Truffles.

Todos bañaron el lugar de carcajadas, incluso yo que para después solo dedique una sonrisa, no tenia ganas de reír, no por el chiste si no por estar recordándolo, no lo aguanto…quiero acabar con esta tontería. Las chicas que caminaban detrás de nosotros se adelantaron un poco, Giggles agarro del brazo a Cuddles dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta, Petunia solo se posiciono al lado de la chica con complejo de princesa y Lammy, bueno ella se fue directo abrazando a Truffles por la espalda, este le devuelve una caricia en las manos delicadas de la chica, ruedo los ojos, ¿por que yo no estoy así de feliz?

Tengo Frio.

Llegamos a la casa de Giggles donde todos entramos y nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa que nos llega de altura más abajo del pecho, veo y escucho a todos hablar de acontecimientos de hoy mas solo permanezco callado, empiezo a darme cuenta que no quiero estar aquí.

— ¡Venga Flakers! — Me da un codazo Toothy tratando de animarme y hacerme entrar en la conversación, ¿saben? He notado que Toothy se me esta acercando demasiado. — ¡No te hagas el amargado y ríete un poco que no te hará daño!

Sonreí levemente dejándome llevar y riendo un poco olvidándome de todo. Paso el tiempo y todos fueron dejando la mesa, cada chico con su chica se fue hacia algún lugar de la casa que no quiero saber que harían ahí, pues los padres de Giggles no se encontraban en casa en esos momentos, Petunia, pues ella la llamo su novio Handy y se fue, suspiro para levantar mi diestra y acomodarme los cabellos rojizos y rebeldes, con mi zurda agarro el cuello de mi camisa para agitarla y hacerme algo de viento ya que hacia algo de calor.

De pronto ya estoy tirado en el suelo boca arriba con un peli morado encima de mí, su rostro esta a pocos centímetros del mío, esta apoyado con sus codos y sus manos están a modo de puños a cada lado de mi cabeza, lo observo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin entender claramente lo que esta pasando, su aliento me molesta, me ahoga, pues huele a alcohol, volteo mi rostro para poder respirar mejor mas él no me lo permite agarrándome el rostro y fijándolo en modo en que lo pueda observar de frente, poco apoco se acerca mas, roza mi nariz con la suya, ladea su cabeza y luego planta un suave beso en mis labios, abro mis ojos como platos al entender lo que esta sucediendo, mis manos se posan en el pecho del ajeno tratando de alejarlo, rompo el beso de repente y lo tiro hacia el lado izquierdo para que no pegue contra la mesa, él se queja pero yo me levanto de golpe agarrando mis cosas y saliendo de ahí lo mas rápido que puedo, desde lejos escucho la voz de Toothy llamándome, pero opto por ignorarlo y seguir adelante.

Me canso, me canso de huir, de ser débil.

Me detengo, estoy en una calle algo solitaria, se ve algo gris por los grandes edificios que tapan mas o menos la luz del sol, levanto mi mirada para ver el cielo teñido de los hermosos colores del atardecer, jadeo y respiro entre cortado producto a tal corrida que me pegue y cierro mis ojos para descansar apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas y respirando grandes bocados de aire, ¿Qué demonios…hizo? ¿Por qué Toothy me beso?

— Espera… ¿Que haces? — Abro mis ojos de golpe, esa voz…

Levante mi vista y volví la posición de antes que era recta para luego caminar hacia donde provenía la voz del tipo que hacia que mi mente solo se dedicara a pensar en el, me acerque y observe en medio de una reja de metal color plata, una pisca de alegría broto de la nada al escuchar y tener la esperanza de volver a verlo, pero, mis ojos se abrieron lo mas que pudieron, mi sonrisa se desvaneció por completo y por un momento sentí que mi corazón dejo de palpitar por un segundo, al ver que, el hombre que hacia que suspirara como loco, estaba siendo besado por aquel idiota azul.

Mi corazón, esta roto.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos por sus comentarios uwu me hacen muy feliz que les guste!<em>

_**HTF Fan :** soy un mago(?)_

_**Ann Kirai :** hahahah vale vale y aquí esta tu continuación Ann._

_**DobleWhammy:** estoy feliz de que te guste uwu_

_**Shinoby Nehory:** si me gusta hacer a Flaky de hombre uwu estoy feliz de que te gustara!_

_**Abby:** uwu si! Espero que te guste este capitulo también._

_**Anlovi :** gracias por gustarte uwu espero que te guste este capitulo también uwu_


	3. Mala obsesión

**Los personajes de H.T.F le pertenecen a Mondo Media, solo la historia me es de mí propiedad con el fin de entretenerlos.**

* * *

><p>Y así fue como me di cuenta de que todo era una obsesión ¿amor? ¿Cómo iba yo a enamorarme de una persona que solo vi una vez y por error? Debía estar mal de la cabeza como para sentir algo así, o por lo menor por un hombre. No recuerdo cuanto ha pasado desde aquella última pero irritante vez donde lo vi con ese patético héroe o en que es ese mismo día Toothy trató de aprovecharse esa vez de mí, lo he visto, pero no le he hablado, soy demasiado cobarde como para dejarle acercarse y dirigirme la palabra. — ¿Uh?<p>

La alarma del instituto empezó a sonar como loca al ser activada por uno de los traviesos chicos que siempre se metían en problemas, si, uno de esos que no les importa las reglas, si, eran una pandilla grande de molestos problemáticos que, para mi pensar, solo "no respetaban las normas" para llamar la atención y ser populares.

Suspirando me retiré a casa temprano, no pensé nada, solo quería llegar a mi hogar para entretenerme con mis pinturas, cuidar a mi erizo y olvidarme de todo ¿un problema? Es que Toothy me llamó desde a lo lejos, claro, intenté aumentar el paso al son de que empecé a temblar del miedo a que me volviera a atacar, yo solo quiero un jodido tiempo para tranquilizarme ¿qué te pasa conmigo destino?

— ¡Espera Flak! ¡Déjame acompañarte a casa! —Me gritó insistente hasta alcanzar el lado derecho de mi persona.

Yo simplemente no contesté, solo seguí mi paso lo más apresurado que pude hasta que me cansé y volteé a verlo. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Déjame en paz…por favor.. —Volví a prender mi paso por ese camino fastidiosamente ruidoso por los automóviles que no dejaban de sonar por la presa que se había hecho, yo solo quiero estar tranquilo.

Tan solo un poco de tranquilidad, solo un poco…

Solo me sujetó la mano, con extraña fuerza suave, quedándose completamente en silencio. Me volteé un poco para mirarlo a cejas arqueadas, su cabello morado le cubría los ojos como si quisiera ocultarse por un momento de mi mirada celestina. Volvió a su posición normal para comenzar a avanzar con mi mano sujeta de la suya. Me extrañé si, pero no hice nada, solo dejé de hablar por un buen rato mientras que la gente nos dedicaba miradas extrañas, muy extrañas la verdad.

Al final llegamos a mi hogar, Toothy sabía donde vivía ya que, siempre venía cuando niño. — ¿Podría saber por qué te me sigues acercando? — Bueno, eso sonó bastante odioso de mi parte, no era como si me gustara tratar a la gente de esa manera pero algo tenía que hacer, tenía que preguntar y buscar respuestas, no soportaba no hallar alguna cuando me importaba.

—Quiero disculparme...quiero decirte…que no solo te ataqué de esa manera porque solo te veo como un objeto sexual...te ataqué de esa manera porque...no sé como expresar lo mucho que me gustas...yo...Cada ves que te veo..Siento que vuelo…

En definitiva mi mirada solo se centraron en los de él, confundidos e impresionados por esa confesión que nunca creí que pasaría. La verdad, mi mundo se ha vuelto loco, ahora, solo me persiguen los chicos ¿acaso que no voy a tener una familia como la deseo? Con una chica tranquila y unos hijos juguetones…al parecer...puede que esté siendo dramático así que solo debo calmarme y responderle.

—Yo…

—Yo sé que no me vas a corresponder Flak…te he visto muy distante y creo que te gusta otra persona...pero vamos viejo…no quiero perderte por favor...por lo menos déjame estar a tu lado aún que me metas la friend zone.

Y no pude evitar reírme un poco al escuchar la "Friend zone" él me miró confundido para luego corresponder mi risa pero más leve y corta, tal vez creía que me burlaba de él, así que me apresuré a contestarle. —Pienso que bueno…es algo extraño que vengas a decir que te gusto...pero…podemos intentar ser amigos, buenos amigos...como antes, tal vez solo estás confundido Toothy…suelen pasar esas co...

—No estoy confundido. —Apresuró a interrumpirme sin más. — Yo sé que me gustas desde hace unos años…no me vengas a meter confusiones en la mente Flak…

Bien, tal vez debo cerrar la boca. — Bueno… ¿te gustaría pasar y comer algo? Tal vez así avanzamos un poco ¿no crees? — Me encaminé hacía la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla hasta que algo me golpeó por la espalda, literalmente ese "algo" era una mano que me apresaba contra la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron un poco al escuchar esa voz que con amenazante tono, le decía a Toothy que se fuera o moriría ahí mismo.

—Lárgate enano…o acabo contigo aquí mismo.

—No voy a irme… ¡Suéltalo!

No sé en que momento sucedió esto…pero me siento tan jodidamente estúpido…como si estuviera en esa escena donde el amigo valiente trata de rescatar a la doncella en apuros.

—Vete Toothy… estaré bien...y si en caso de que llegue a morir…por favor esconde la porno que tengo bajo mi cama dude. — Y tenía miedo, pero tenía aún más miedo de que mi madre encontrara a esas sexys modelos en las revistas bajo mi cama.

—No…yo…

— ¡Solo hazme caso dude! ¡Lárgate! — Bueno ya, si, grité con más fastidio que miedo, debería dejar de ser así.

Escuché como maldecía por lo alto y empezaba a correr, conociéndolo muy bien llamaría a la policía y buscaría ayuda. Cuando escuché que los pasos de Toothy se habían alejado, pude sentir la respiración del peliverde rozar mi cuello por un segundo, claro, la mía estaba agitada por el miedo, no sabía exactamente como reaccionar. Él abrió la puerta, desprendiendo las llaves de esta y tirarlas a un lado, a mi me tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa por detrás todo el tiempo hasta que me aventó al sillón más amplio de los tres.

—Vengo para algo..

No entendía muy bien por qué venía o como fue que supo de la dirección de mi casa, tal vez pudo seguirme o preguntarle a alguien o puede que mejor deje de indagar porque me pone nervioso la manera en como me mira y se acerca hacia a mí. — ¿Sabes? Me pareces alguien sumamente interesante, rojito. — Me comentó de manera burlona, entre risas y rodeando el sofá, de modo que volvía hacia la puerta por donde momentos antes entramos, cerrándola sin quitarme la vista de encima, eso, claro, me dejó un poco nervioso ¿poco? Más bien diría mucho. Así que opté mejor por no decir nada, solo observándolo.

—Así que…me propuse a hacerte una vista…rojito mirón... —"Mirón"… ¿Será que descubrió que los miré ese día?

Traté de incorporarme pero sin previo aviso el clavó... ¿una navaja? Si… clavó esa cosa al lado de mi cabeza con una velocidad algo impresionante, dañándome el cojín de paso. No pude evitar sentir como mis mejillas se prendían de a poco al verlo tan cerca…tan cerca… que nuestras respiraciones chocaban deliciosamente. Me removí incomodo como si le pidiese algo más, algo que ni yo sabía que quería, creía que ya había superado esta obsesión pero parece que crece más.

— ¿No vas a hablar? Oh…que mal… — Tanto sarcasmo en una frase, auch.

Y no sé por qué, pero empezó a acercarse, sintiendo como mi piel se erizaba con la necesidad de tocarlo, estaba a punto de besarlo estaba a punto hasta que mi alarma me despertó.

— ¡Maldita se! — Bajé mi mirada para observar la erección escondidas es mi flojo pantalón de cuadros azulados de pijama, vaya vida. — Necesito…ayuda….psicológica si es posible..

**"La obsesión es mala…si es que ella puede llevarte a la perdición"**

* * *

><p><strong>IUHDIEUHUIEHFUEFEHFIEUHFUEFHEIUFUIEUI tardé demasiado en nuevamente escribir…iehoeh…el dibujo me tiene distraída… pero volví y vengo con noticias de que haré un doujinshi de esta historia y lo subiré a mi DA que está en mi perfil de Fanfiction.<strong>

**GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEEN Y ME HACEN SABER QUE LES GUSTA : D**


End file.
